<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Inherited by katieemaybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163179">Life Inherited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieemaybee/pseuds/katieemaybee'>katieemaybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Inheritance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieemaybee/pseuds/katieemaybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey had been trying to prove herself worthy of her position at this company for a year now and still he was trying to find proof for the board of her incompetence and get her fired. Now Rey had to sit in the meeting room and patiently watch Ben, while he made a presentation about why she should leave the company. How did they manage to go from haters to lovers to haters in the span of 24 hours?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Currently...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first fanfic ever! I love Reylo so much and I've read many fanfics about them, so I thought I'd give it a try. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but oh well...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was mad at him. Rey had been trying to prove herself worthy of her position at this company for a year now and still he was trying to find proof for the board of her incompetence and get her fired. Now Rey had to sit in the meeting room and patiently watch Ben, while he made a presentation about why she should leave the company. How did they manage to go from haters to lovers to haters in the span of 24 hours?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The year before...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>First Order Enterprises (FOE) was built by two long time friends Anakin Skywalker and Sheev Palpatine. Ever since Anakin passed, his grandchild Ben Solo took over as CEO and brought a lot of success and attention to FOE. But with the company’s COO Palpatine still kicking, Ben couldn’t wait for the day the old man passed, so he could take more drastic measures to expand the company and take it in a new direction, because Palpatine still had the right to veto any decision Ben made and that was infuriating. But after 4 years after Ben became CEO, Palpatine passed of old age and Ben could finally set his plans in motion, ready to promote his right hand man Armitage Hux to COO. But Palpatine had had plans of his own, when his will was revealed. Turned out that he had a secret granddaughter, who would get everything that Palpatine owned, including his position as COO and his shares of the company. This apparently was some secret deal Anakin and Palpatine made when first creating the company to ensure that FOE stays in the family, which is also the reason why Ben became CEO so easily in the first place.</p><p>Ben Solo couldn’t believe his eyes when he was looking at a picture of a young woman with shorter brunette hair, flashy smile and hazel eyes. The name next to it: Rey Johnson. Apparently she was living in London, was 22 years old, had just gotten her mechanical engineering Bachelor’s Degree and had been passed between a few foster homes as her parents had died when she was 5 years old.</p><p>“This is ridiculous.” Ben huffed. “You can’t be serious that she is going to become the COO of First Order Enterprises!”</p><p>Ben threw the papers he was holding across the conference room. He always had a bad temper, so everyone tried their best not to annoy or irritate him anyway. Ben only cared about one thing: the success of FOE and he was 100% sure that she was going to become a problem. <em>She doesn’t know a thing about this company and being a COO. Palpatine you sick fuck.</em> Ben shook his head and tried to take a deep breath.<em> Who knows, maybe she will decline this position, maybe she will hate this job and leave and if she won’t, I will make her suffer and then she’ll surely run as fast as she can. I know how to push people away.</em> Ben took another deep breath and smirked. Everyone else in the conference room was confused.</p><p>As Ben stood up, he said “In order to respect Palpatine’s wishes, it’s best to meet this Rey Johnson and see if she can handle this position. Palpatine was the one who had the right to veto any decisions, but she does not, so our plans for expansion are going to go on as planned. Hux, you are in charge of getting in contact with Miss Johnson and introducing her to the company and the position. That is all for now.” Everyone nodded and left the room. Ben looked out of the ceiling to floor windows at the skyline of the city and shook his head, that he was seriously going to waste his valuable time to get rid of the new COO before even meeting her.</p><p>-</p><p>Rey had just finished her shift at Maz’s Diner. Yes, she had just graduated, but couldn’t find a job in mechanical engineering, because she wasn’t taken seriously. Only jobs offered for her in that field were to be an assistant or an intern to do inventory or such. But even then she was laughed at and so she decided to stay at Maz’s, who had helped her so much throughout the years and was the closest thing to a mother figure.</p><p>She arrived home and looked through her e-mails, when she saw the title First Order Enterprises Position Offer. Not the most enticing title, but she had heard about First Order Enterprises. It was called the fastest growing company in the US as she had read from a newspaper. She opened the e-mail and couldn’t believe what she read. She was granddaughter of the Sheev Palpatine, whose will said that she would inherit all of his belongings and his position at the company. <em>What??</em> Rey had to read it again. <em>If he truly was my grandfather, why didn’t he reach out to me? This is probably a scam. A sick joke by someone and I almost fell for it.</em> Rey quickly googled Palpatine and found a few new articles that have gone really in depth about his secret granddaughter and Rey saw her name and face across many media platforms. <em>Okay, this seems excessive for a scam.</em> She replied to them asking what they wanted from her and closed the laptop. She will deal with this tomorrow, right now she is just too tired to even keep her eyes open.</p><p>-</p><p>It was 8 AM, when her phone fell to the floor from buzzing. She picked it up and saw that she had too many unanswered calls. The first person she wanted to call back was Rose, her best friend, who she had met at university and literally knew everything about her, probably too much.</p><p>“Ah, finally you picked up. I know it’s early, but it’s urgent. How come you didn’t tell me you are the granddaughter of the wealthy Palpatine?? Do you even know how rich you are right now?!” Rose exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh, good morning to you too. I didn’t know that we are related, you know about my family and he never reached out, so how would have I known? And wait what, I'm rich?”</p><p>Rose stopped for a second and then almost screamed “Yes! His estimated net worth is like 100 million dollars and he left it all for you. Could you believe that? You can finally stop waitressing and we can go on vacation around the world! Isn’t that amazing?”</p><p>Rey hesitated. “I don’t know. I haven’t had the time to process all of this. I got an e-mail from First Order Enterprises last night, but I’m not sure what to do now.”</p><p>“Oh my god, this is real, this is happening, is this a dream, can we finally leave this place? Please take me with you!” Rose begged.</p><p>Rey chuckled “Yeah, don’t worry. You’ll never get rid of me, but I’m gonna go shower and eat now. Talk to you later!”</p><p>Rose sighed “Yeah, talk later, but don’t you dare turn this amazing opportunity aka 100 million dollars down. That would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. Bye!”</p><p>Rey hopped out of bed, showered, ate and then finally started calling back everyone, who clearly heard the news. Also FOE had answered her e-mail by simply sending her a plane ticket and a work visa to the US. Rey wasn’t sure if that meant she should pack light or take everything with her, because as confusing all this was, this could finally be something great for her, she is still young and 100 million dollars sounds enticing.</p><p>-</p><p>The day went by so fast. Rose came over and helped Rey pack, Rey promised to buy her plane tickets as well, if she found out that this wasn’t a scam or a prank. Suddenly she was sitting in first class, chugged the complimentary champagne and saw her name on a piece of paper, when she arrived at the airport. Paper was held by a red-headed man, who said his name was Hux. Without any warning he just dumped all the info about Palpatine, his will and the position of COO on her like a bucket of cold water. The car, where she was led to, was nicer than she had anticipated and felt out of place with the black leggings, oversized hoodie and sneakers she was wearing. She arrived at a beautiful luxurious building that read Star Apartments and wondered if Palpatine had lived here. Hux picked up her luggage and said that Palpatine owned an apartment here, but it was just one of his many properties. This was just the closest to the office. She was handed a key and the elevator took her to the top floor. Of course Palpatine would have a penthouse. When she was pushed into her room, luggage dropped on her side and the door closed, she started looking around this big beautiful apartment that was too modern for an old man like Palpatine, but so gorgeous. Then Rey couldn’t stop thinking, how she still had no idea, what was really going on and who Palpatine really was and how he hadn’t reached out to her, while she was left to struggle between the foster homes. She wished Rose or Maz was here, so she could just hug them. Maybe this was a dream and she would wake up in the morning and be late for her shift at Maz’s as usual.</p><p>Hux messaged her to be at the office 9 AM sharp and to wear work <em>appropriate</em> clothing, whatever that meant.</p><p>She quickly unpacked some of her things. Rey didn’t have many office appropriate clothes. But just from this message she could sense that her new co-workers will probably not like her.</p><p>Rey quickly FaceTimed Rose “I made it here in one piece and this place, where I’m staying is amazing, but let’s be real I’m not taking that job.”</p><p>Rose shook her head. “What do you mean you’re not taking that job. Do you have any idea how many people would kill to get a position like that and it was just handed to you.”</p><p>“That’s why I don’t want it! I have no clue what I would have to do and also this isn’t what I wanted. I wanted to be an engineer, not some stuck up bitch, thinking that they are better than everyone else in my high office with the view of the skyline. This isn’t me. This position should go to someone, who knows what they’re doing and actually wants this.” Rey finally took a deep breath. <em>This is not what I want, I should just leave.</em></p><p>“Okay, calm down. I know it’s a lot of pressure, but this is a great opportunity, okay? Just go see what they tell you and if you want out, I’m sure they’ll understand. You have nothing to lose from this. I would fly there now, but I have work. Will be there for you ASAP, when you get that money and start paying me.” Rose giggled.</p><p>Rey laughed “I would pay you for what?”</p><p>“To be your supportive best friend, duh! Not that I don’t love doing it for free, but you know life ain’t cheap.” Rose whipped.</p><p>Rey sighed. “Yes, this would be so much easier if you were here. If I can get that inheritance, then you’ll fly out here, okay?”</p><p>“Duh!”</p><p>With that Rey went to bed, she hoped she wouldn’t feel jetlagged tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The first day...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben stood in his office, glancing at the clock. It was 9:06. Rey’s first day and she was already blowing this. Ben couldn’t help, but smirk. <em>Maybe she won’t come. Maybe she already left.</em><br/>His thoughts were interrupted by Hux, who presented that Rey was here. Ben turned around to face the door. There she is, just like in the picture. She looks out of breath. Wearing a formal knee length red dress, which isn’t exactly work appropriate, but she looks good in it and it’s probably the only thing formal enough she had. He frowned a little remembering her background. <em>I have barely met her and I already empathize for her? Already reconsidering chasing her away? No, this is ridiculous.</em></p><p>“S-sorry I’m late. Didn’t think I would be this jetlagged. Won’t... won’t happen again.” Rey apologized, trembling a little. She felt intimidated by the tall man with dark hair standing in front of his desk, who was intensely looking at her. Like she had interrupted something or killed someone he loved and now all he wanted to do was murder her.</p><p>“Yes, this better not happen again, but this meeting was short notice, so we’ll accept it this time.” Ben declared. <em>Damn, that accent is cute though.</em></p><p>Rey only silently nodded, still standing near the door. It’s not like he insulted her, but something about the way he presented himself just struck Rey as cold and obnoxious. <em>I’m going to work with him?</em> Ben gestured to her to sit down across from his table and Hux joined.</p><p>“Welcome to the First Order Enterprises. I am Ben Solo, the CEO of the company. Here are some documents for you to sign. This is for the inheritance, which Palpatine so gracefully left you. This is for the COO position. And this is for the company’s shares. I made sure that everything is in order, so you can just sign these and Hux can begin with introducing you to the COO position.” Ben gave a little smile, what seemed to be for assurance.</p><p>But that smile made Rey worried, because he seemed all business and too serious, so something must be up.</p><p>“Thank you, however I would like to read these over just in case and make sure I understand everything.” Rey nodded to Ben and started to flip through the pages. There were too many pages and this would take hours, but her gut was telling her that if she didn’t read it, she might as well be selling her soul to demons.</p><p>Ben's soft face straightened, but he stayed put. “Okay, if you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask Hux” – Hux glared at Ben and Rey couldn’t help notice their little tension – “ Why don’t you show her to her office.”</p><p>“So Hux is like my assistant or something?” Rey asked nervously, glancing at Hux.</p><p>Ben chuckled “More like a supporter to help you settle in, if you would like an assistant, then you can hire one.”</p><p>“Oh, um thanks I guess.” Rey nodded, stood up and started walking towards the door, but noticed a quiet exchange between Hux and Ben. <em>So I guess they’re not excited about me being here. Also Hux doesn’t seem to be the supporter that Ben promised. This isn’t going to be easy.</em> Hux then turned to Rey and gave her a fake smile, when they reached her office, which was right next to Ben’s.</p><p>She was left alone and started reading the documents. Her eyes widened when she saw all that Palpatine had left her. She pretty much signed it immediately and couldn’t wait to see her new bank account. The COO position document was more intimidating, because reading about all her responsibilities, she couldn’t apprehend how she would manage all that. But again what did she have to lose? Rey went to her computer and googled Ben Solo. There were many articles about how he was 31 years old, but still a bachelor. How any woman would be lucky to be with a man so rich, successful and handsome. <em>Well, they clearly haven’t met him.</em> Rey rolled her eyes. His parents were Leia Organa-Solo, who was a well-known and kind senator and Han Solo, who had been a known race car driver, but now retired and was a mechanic. Rey was impressed, obviously Ben had big shoes to fill, also considering that his grandfather was the one who established First Order Enterprises... With Rey’s grandfather. <em>How weird all of this is. I am a nobody, I don’t belong here.</em> Rey could feel tears filling her eyes. She felt so small and so alone. <em>Why am I here?</em></p><p>She spotted an interview with Ben. There Ben had said FOE is his life and he would do anything to ensure its success. Then Rey knew that she had nothing to worry about and she could tag along, because Ben was her safety net and wouldn’t let her ruin this. Only he would maybe fire her. She turned back to the COO position document and saw that she was entitled for this position for a year. So pretty much she was untouchable, no one could fire her… for a year. She could leave anytime she wanted though. Then she saw her salary and her mouth dropped. Rey also signed that document.</p><p>The last document showed that Palpatine owned about 45% of the shares to FOE. And with this signature she would sell these to Ben. <em>Oh, hell no.</em> She would receive 10 million dollars for this, but even without a business degree she could tell that a company so valuable and with vast growth, 45% had to be worth more. <em>Did Ben really think I was this stupid?</em></p><p>She stood up, held her head high and walked to Ben’s office. He was still there. She knocked on the door and entered.</p><p>“Here are the signed documents.” Rey handed him the inheritance and COO position ones and the shareholder documents she put in the paper shredder, which was next to his table.</p><p>Ben was speechless. <em>What just happened?</em></p><p>Rey smiled “I’ll be in my office, if you need anything.” And with that she left.</p><p>Ben looked down at the documents and saw the shares documents missing, so it was clear what she shredded. <em>Okay, so this might be more difficult than I anticipated.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The first year...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>The year went by pretty fast. Rey decided not to give up and give this job a try. She bombarded Hux with questions and asked him for help almost all the time, which he reluctantly did, because he was trained for this position and Rey could feel he wanted it, but what could she do. She also wanted to be successful. Ben tried to torment her, but wasn’t used to her optimism and smiles even when she had embarrassed herself at a meeting, when she had almost no clue what she or anyone was talking about. Ben always happily reminded her of her mistakes, which only made Rey study harder. She actually hired a tutor to help with business knowledge and also hired Rose to be her assistant. Through the year Rey’s wardrobe became more businesswoman-like, hair more perfected for each work day, the no make-up look more flawless and she really felt like she was starting to fit in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went to business gatherings and parties and met Poe Dameron, who was just so handsome and charismatic. He was the <em> perfect </em> boyfriend at her side. With just a year she felt more powerful and smarter and she couldn’t wait to have the last laugh, when Ben can’t give the board good enough reason to fire her. That was her goal: to show Ben not to underestimate her, even when he made her feel worthless with his outbursts and snarky comments, like she was nothing. She tried to look strong and happy, but almost after every work day she would go home, drink wine and cry. Because this job was a lot. She carried a lot of responsibilities on her shoulders and on top of that she had people around her, who didn’t think she was good enough or worthy of her grandfather’s inheritance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few incidents with Ben, where Rey felt the need to purchase a plane ticket back to London and forget anything ever happened in the states. The first big incident with Ben was after her first week as COO. She had to sign her agreement to go forward with Ben’s big plans for the company, but couldn’t help and have many questions about certain aspects. So she went to Ben and asked him for the details and his reasoning in a nice matter. Ben was already irritated, when she entered his office, but it was too late to back out, so she just had to sit through Ben’s outburst about how stupid Rey could be, wasting his time with such incompetent questions, she doesn’t understand anything and should leave, because she is clearly not up for the job. Rey could’ve started crying, on the inside she was, but she wasn’t going to let Ben get that satisfaction. At that moment she knew that she had to beat Ben, she had to show him what she is capable of. So she just tuned out and watched him, while he was yelling at her. <em> Damn he is actually handsome. </em> She was studying his face, his body and his lips. <em> I wonder how those lips would feel. I wonder what else they could do for me. </em>Rey bit her lip and had to hold back her laugh, because that would be very inappropriate in this situation. But when he finished, Rey just said thanks and left with a smile. She could feel Ben’s gaze on her, when she walked out of his office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another incident was after her second week at work, when she was coming home from jogging one evening, which she now did to keep her stress under control. She stepped in the elevator and bent down to tie her shoelaces and when she stood up a tall, handsome man with dark hair and a murderous look in his eyes stared down at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, are you stalking me now?” Rey exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I live here.” He sighed and turned away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t know that. I’ve never seen you around here.” Rey quickly glanced at her reflection on the wall and saw what a sweaty mess she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mostly stayed at my other place, but I had to sell it. Besides this here is closer to the office.” Ben impatiently said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, apparently the closeness is a big plus about this place.” Rey awkwardly chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Rey was pushed against a wall and staring at Ben, who had pretty much lunged at her, both hands on the wall, Rey standing between. She has never seen him so mad, the fury in his eyes made her feel terrified, wanting to jump out of her skin and let her soul pass on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have accepted this job! You have no idea what it takes to be a leader! Hux and I have been doing extra work, <em> your work </em> so we wouldn’t be behind schedule! And all you do is just sit there, hum along and make observational comments, while people actually want to get work done! The second you got your hands on all this fortune, you started acting so spoiled! You want to be spoiled and live an easy life?! Sure, go, take Palpatine’s money and go! You can do that, you know!? And let someone actually worthy of your position do the job it requires! Geez! Such a brat!” Ben punched the elevator wall next to Rey’s head as he said the last words. Rey flinched and fought to hold back her tears. Ben pulled away and turned to face the door. <em> He’s probably right. I’m just a liability. I have no use, no purpose, no place in all of this. </em>Rey felt defeated as she reluctantly pushed herself off the wall to also face the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood in silence. She hoped that Ben didn’t have a penthouse here, but of course he did, when both of them stepped out of the elevator on the same floor. He reached his door first and of course, he had to be her neighbour. Which meant they left and arrived around the same time every day. But Rey tried to avoid him as much as possible, so she started leaving for work earlier and coming home later. Rey purchased a bunch of books on running businesses and read them every available moment, she read them so much that Rose had to feed her while she read, so she wouldn’t starve. She hated how she had to change so many things because of him. <em> I have to show him, I have to prove him wrong. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third incident, which made her extremely annoyed with Ben was, when she first started dating Poe. Poe was an absolute gentleman, so he would send her flowers, muffin baskets and chocolates to work. Of course, Ben would see it, if the delivery man walked past his office every day holding something romantic. Ben was annoyed that she was still here and now she had another reason to stay here, because of this new guy she was seeing. He saw her happy and in love, Ben couldn’t tolerate that. Ben asked Hux to find out who Rey was seeing and of course it had to be Poe Dameron. Ben loathed that man. Poe barely knew anything about business, but he was the face of every company he ever worked for and now he was working for one of his mother’s companies Resistance Inc. Ben didn’t have a close relationship with his parents. They had forced him down a path he didn’t want to follow, but his grandfather Anakin had always supported him, so Ben wanted to make Anakin proud by following his footsteps. Now Rey was dating the enemy who was sending gifts to <em> his </em> office. Ben considered the FOE his and this felt like the Resistance Inc was planning something and this was their way in. For all he knew, Rey could be giving Poe all the information about FOE, so Resistance Inc could use that for their advantage and go for their clients. Ben felt his whole body tense as his left eye twitched. He punched a hole through his wooden desk, which shouldn’t have been possible, but the anger got the best of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day he went to work early and sat at Rey’s office, waiting for her. He didn’t have a big plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey walked into her office, but stopped in her tracks, when she saw Ben sitting at her desk like he owned it. <em> Is this still my office? Yup, my name is on the desk. </em>“Good morning, Ben. Can I help you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to break up with Poe.” He said with no emotion and kept still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me? My dating life is none of your business and who are you to tell me what to do?!” Rey snapped back, fury dancing in her eyes. <em> This time I will lunge at him, if he even tries anything. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want to stay at this company, you have to stop seeing Poe. He works for our competitor and you are putting us in a fragile state. For all we know you could be giving him all our information and we can’t have that, Rey. You have to choose, First Order Enterprises or Poe.” Ben’s voice was still calm. He was trying to stay calm, though it was surprising, because usually he would use his temper as an advantage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey’s emotions went from confusion to anger in merely seconds. <em> How dare he come into my office and make demands like that?! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that they started a yelling match, which resulted them both in HR, where they had to apologize to each other and Rey was forced to sign an agreement that stated she cannot talk about business with Poe and if they found out she leaked any info about FOE dealings to Poe or Resistance Inc, she would be fired immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Few days before the end of her first year...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There never was a funeral for Palpatine. There were just his ashes that were buried in his first mansion’s garden. Today was the day he had passed away a year ago. The moment that changed everything for Rey. She stood over his “grave” and placed a small bouquet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t you look for me or reach me? You could have offered me a home. You had so many. Then hired someone to take care of me. You wouldn’t have needed to do anything. But instead you left me all alone. I had no real home. Ever. I don’t think I still do. While I’m grateful for everything I have now, I still feel like it’s wrong. This could have been different. I will never accept your apology that you stated in your will. That you didn’t reach out to me for my own good, but hope that now I can have everything, the future you worked so hard for me. Because you never cared about me. I’m probably the only grandchild that you know about. You were a bad person and I’m selling this estate with your ashes for way too cheap. I hope you rot in hell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears were streaming down Rey’s face, but this was the closure she needed. This is how she said goodbye to the person she never met or knew, who apparently was her blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Ben’s birthday party. He turned 32 years old. Rey thought how weird it probably was for him that she is 9 years younger, but had this high position at </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> company, had an office next to him and hadn’t had to work so hard to get there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I feeling guilty now? Because of Ben? Even though he has treated me like trash for the past year? What’s wrong with me? Is it those deep brown eyes, where I could drown? That luscious dark hair? His massive body that would engulf me and make me feel safe? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey couldn’t take her eyes away from him. It was unexpected that he even invited her, considering how “well” they were getting along. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it is for the show, that the employees are on good terms or the fact that I am his neighbour, so I would have noticed the guests arriving. But why would he care enough about my feelings? He never did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her eyes were still on him as he socialized, laughed a little, he seemed to enjoy the conversation with the whiskey in his hand. But then their eyes met. Rey was still in her thoughts, so she barely realized that she was staring at him and that probably freaked him out. He didn’t turn away, but squinted his eyes and had a quizzical look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose snapped Rey’s attention back to her. “Hey, let’s check out the open bar. I can’t stand the boring businessmen's stories sober.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes widened “There’s an open bar? Ugh I am craving a… really anything that has alcohol in it.” They laughed and joined Hux and Finn at the bar. Hux and Rey actually started getting along better. Mostly because of Rose as they constantly flirted back and forth, but had yet to go on a date. Rose said she didn’t want to date a co-worker, but couldn’t stop making heart eyes at Hux. Finn was also their co-worker. One of few, who didn’t seem to mind Rey’s COO position and how she got it, so the four of them would sometimes hang out after work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had invited Poe to the party, but Poe had yet to show his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey texted him. “Where are you??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poe quickly answered. “I’m running late. There is still so much to do. I will try my best, but can’t make any promises.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was disappointed. While it seemed that Poe was perfect, he was always really busy. If it wasn’t work, then it was events and business trips. He had to make appearances, because he was the handsome and charismatic guy, who his bosses used to make their company look better. Rey and Poe had been dating for 5 months now, but when Rey actually calculated the days they’d spent together – 24 days – she wasn’t sure if this is what a relationship should look like. She missed his warmth, when he wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close after they had sex and fell asleep in each other’s arms. It’s been a month since that happened. Rey was frustrated and she invited Poe in hopes to get some drinks and leave the party early. Now that’s not happening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think we should break up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sighed and typed “:( I understand. This party is a bust anyway. I’ll see you next week for that dinner x” With that she chugged two glasses of champagne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This party wasn’t actually that bad. Not that Rey or her friends would call this a party, it was more of a gathering, since well Ben isn’t a party person. The appetizers were good, the birthday cake was delicious, Rey wanted to sneak some to her apartment, the open bar was great obviously and the music was also actually pretty good. Everyone had a drink in their hand, so the mood was just bubbly and soon enough people started dancing. Some people who were bold enough tried to get Ben to dance as well, but shocker, he stayed on the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben didn’t want to throw a birthday party. He doesn’t really care for birthdays, but his mother had been insistent and pulled all of this together, although her relationship with Ben wasn’t good and she didn’t attend. She wanted it to be for a younger crowd. Meaning she hoped Ben would find a woman and finally start making a family, because Leia was impatient, she wanted grandkids. Ben couldn’t really do anything about it, when Leia decided on something. Okay, grandkids are more difficult, but he wouldn’t be surprised if one day Leia pops up with a baby and hands it to Ben. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But despite all that, he actually enjoyed the party. He was talking to some of his business partners, when he noticed </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was wearing a red dress, she always looked so good in red. Her lips were a darker shade of red. Her hair in perfect waves barely touching her shoulders. And she was looking at him. It was unexpected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is she looking at me? Her eyes are still fixed on mine. She’s not turning away. Does that mean something?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t help but ponder. And then her assistant had to swoop in and it’s as if Rey forgot he existed at all. He felt disappointed. But why? </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like I care about her. Also she has a boyfriend, Dameron from all the people in the world. Who is not here right now. Maybe she is texting him now. She looks so sad. Are they on bad terms? Okay, she drank those two glasses of champagne way too quickly, yup that should mean bye Dameron.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben tried to stop those thoughts. He shouldn’t think of her like that. He wanted her to leave and she is still here. Her one year of being untouchable is up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I still want her to leave? She has improved a lot. Actually doing her job now and not being terrible at it. Although I did promise it to Hux. I don’t want to be a disappointment to my employees.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was tired. The drinking and dancing had really taken it out of her. But she also wanted to be reckless. She was so proud of herself that she has made it this far and she is also upset with her boyfriend and about to break up, so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>What could I do to make this night interesting?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I could tease Ben a little. I could sneak into his bedroom and drop some appetizers under his sheets. That sounds like a plan. He would never know and would never suspect me, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey smirked and excused herself to the bathroom. Going past the appetizer table, she grabbed as many crab cakes as she could, trying not to raise any suspicion. Luckily everyone was dancing and seemed to not care about what was going on around them. Rey didn’t exactly know where Ben’s bedroom was. After stumbling into his home office, gym and library, she finally saw a big king sized bed and his walk-in closet. She checked behind her and sneaked into the room, it was quite dark, but she didn’t want to turn on the lights to raise any suspicion. She took off her heels as her ankles started to ache and tiptoed to his bed, raised the blanket and dropped the crab cakes. She then put the blanket back down and started rubbing the sheets to make sure the cakes were smashed. Only on one side of the bed, because she didn’t have enough crab cakes and didn’t want to be a complete monster. Rey smiled so proudly and started sneaking back out, when she heard steps coming towards the door. She panicked, but didn’t have time to run into the walk-in closet, so she just sat down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and the first thing Ben saw were heels on the ground, then he turned on the lights and saw Rey sitting on the edge of his bed, as she leaned back on her hands and smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was embarrassed to say the least. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I do this? I’m so stupid. I work with him. Now I gave him a reason to fire me. I’m such a creep sneaking into people’s bedrooms. I wouldn’t like it when someone did this to me, so why did I do this to him. Fuck me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey.” Ben calmly said after staring at each other silently, no one was moving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben.” Rey smiled, trying to come up with an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Ben carefully dreaded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is weird. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I–I uh I got tired. I’m not a big party animal, so I craved some peace and quiet.” She yawned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You live next door. Could’ve just gone there?” Ben squinted his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Huh I guess I had a little too much to drink.” Rey nervously laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I want to leave just now? I did want to do something reckless. Crab cakes weren’t enough. I’m also pretty much caught sooo… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But actually, Ben…” Rey stood up and started slowly walking towards Ben. “It’s your birthday, so I didn’t want to leave just yet.” She gave him a little smile and looked at his face. She had never seen it so close. She just wanted to touch it and those lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I wonder how those lips feel.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And without even noticing that her thoughts immediately translated to her body and her hands were already on his face. She was gently cupping his cheeks and brought them down to his jaw. Now they were just staring at each other. Speechless. Rey looked at his lips, so kissable and she bit her lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what he is thinking. What am I even thinking? Are my hands actually holding his face? And he is letting me? What do I do now? Will kissing him make this less awkward?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, it’s as if her body took that as a command and she leaned in, gently pushing her lips on his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His lips are nice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But before she could pull away he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. That took Rey by surprise and her mouth slightly parted, which he took as a sign to part his and suddenly his tongue was there. Their eyes were closed. It felt natural and good. Like coming home. His hands were so big and felt so nice as they slightly moved up and down her waist. Rey now gripped his hair with one hand and put the other behind his neck. Who knows how long they just made out there, but finally they had to breathe and pulled away a little. Both of them were confused and dazed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What just happened?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue their hands dropped and they looked away. Ben cleared his throat. Rey picked up her heels. She wanted to leave quickly, but also didn’t. Making her way to the door, she looked up and their eyes met. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... happy birthday!” Rey said quietly and awkwardly smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben scratched his neck and chuckled lightly. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s uh… a good party. Don’t want to miss out, so we should probably head back.” Rey shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you think?” Ben hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded and put on her heels. Ben was still standing in the middle of his bedroom when she left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey quickly ran to the bathroom. Her liquid lipstick had smeared just a little. Luckily toilet paper and some water were able to fix that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh crap, Ben also had lipstick on lips and I am like the only one wearing red.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey quickly peaked out the bathroom and saw Ben almost pass her, when she pulled him in and closed the door. Ben is a big guy, so Rey was surprised how easily she pulled him in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ben looked really confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just remembered I have lipstick on and so do you now, so we should probably clean that up.” Rey was already working on his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How funny is that we were just making out and it was so hot, but now we’re here hiding in the bathroom and I’m rubbing his lips with toilet paper. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Okay, there you go. Now no one knows we made out.” Rey smiled and turned to throw away the paper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was standing there, hands on his hips. “Why did you kiss me?” He looked puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… Because I felt like it?” Rey shrugged and tried to say it jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you go around kissing people, when you have a boyfriend, because you feel like it?” Ben was still standing there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, Poe. We haven’t broken up, yet. But whatever, that’s for ditching me like that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’m sorry for kissing you. I shouldn’t have attacked you with my lips like that. That wasn’t cool. Won’t… Won’t happen again.” She looked at the ground. The last time she said “Won’t happen again” was when she was 6 minutes late on her first day to work and it never did happen again, so when she says that, she doesn’t take it lightly. Which is why this time it made her a little sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, we’re adults, we have been drinking, you’re not the only one at fault here. I kissed you back. So it’s fine. It wasn’t a bad kiss or anything like that, I just wanted to know if you had an intention behind that.” Ben said like he was defeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey again had done something that she felt like wasn’t reckless enough, because now again she feels kind of bad and is apologizing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t I just do something and not have to deal with the consequences this way? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked up at Ben and smirked “I guess you could say my intention was to feel what those lips were like.” Now she couldn’t get her eyes off of his lips. This wasn’t a really big bathroom, so they were standing quite close. She didn’t realize that before. Also he was still standing here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could leave. It’s his place, his party. Why is he still standing in the bathroom with me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was the kiss so good that you can’t leave this bathroom until you have more?” Rey couldn’t stop herself and bit her lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What game am I playing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was pretty sure his heart stopped a beat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What game is she playing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then they were making out again. This time it was like they were hungry and wanted to devour each other. They didn’t know where to put their hands, so they were touching everywhere. From hair to ass, their hands were grabbing everything, luckily not their clothes off their bodies. After a minute or so, Ben pulled away cupping Rey’s face and leaned on her forehead. “Stay the night.” He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled and nuzzled against his nose. “Mmm I didn’t expect that.” Then she realized “Oh, I wouldn’t sleep in that bed if I were you.” She laughed nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why? What did you do?” Ben now pulled away inspecting her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, nothing. It’s fine. Just tell your maid or whoever to change the sheets before you sleep there. But you could stay at my place tonight. You still have guests over.” She laughed hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. It’s my birthday party. I wish it was over already.” Ben stepped away and pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Rey wasn’t done yet. This awakened something inside of her. “Why? So you could throw me on your bed and make me come?” She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s face is serious now. His eyes appeared darker, like he was about to hunt her down and eat her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm Ben eating me out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey squirmed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he making me feel like this? Why did I say that? Why did I kiss him? He wants to get rid of me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey felt trapped and she panicked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am not a reckless person, why am I even trying?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly took another piece of toilet paper and cleaned his lips. She had barely any lipstick on anymore. But cleaned up, no more smudges. She smiled at Ben, who hadn’t moved since her comment and she walked past him out of the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right away she saw Rose waving at her. “Hey, where were you? I texted you only to realize you put your phone in my purse. Where has your lipstick gone? Have you been making out with somebody?” Rose giggled. Rey’s eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait seriously, you made out with someone? With who? I was only joking, I thought you went to eat that cake somewhere hidden.” Rose was puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha uhm… Well, yeah I guess I shouldn’t lie to you. Yeah, I was making out with someone, but I don’t like to kiss and tell.” Rey smiled hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose looked behind her and saw Ben exit the bathroom, where Rey just had come from, and his lips were slightly more pink than usual, he also looked lost and distracted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose exclaimed quietly “Oh my god, you did not just make out with Ben!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey panicked “What? Oh uhm of course not! He hates me, I hate him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl, stop lying. Your secret is safe with me. Just let Poe down easy, okay?” Rose pulled Rey in for a side hug. “You inspired me today. I’m gonna go make out with Hux now, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded and smiled with relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She truly is the best friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Rey couldn’t be here anymore. There are still a lot of people, it’s only 1 AM. So she quickly made her way to the front door and left. Rey did feel a little bit bad about not saying goodbye to Ben, but she had already made out with him twice, so what more could he want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on Rey’s front door. She jumped up and looked at her phone. It’s 3 AM. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the heck?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked through the peephole and saw no one else, but Ben. Rey opened the door with a sigh of relief. She was wearing her not so luxurious short pyjama pants and a cartoon t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy, very messy bun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, now I’ll scare him away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Rey said as she yawned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You put crab cakes in my bed?” Ben demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey started laughing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I almost forgot about that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not funny. That’s stupid. Why did you do that?” Ben’s face softened a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm I don’t really have an explanation. Because I felt like it?” Rey shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same how you felt like kissing me?” Ben stepped closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon it’s late, let’s just go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow.” Rey pulled Ben in and locked the door. She sleepily pulled his hand and they made their way to Rey’s bedroom. To her surprise Ben didn’t even protest her dragging him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s not necessary, I have a guest room.” Ben said, still standing at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey already tucked herself in. “Then why did you come here and wake me up?! Okay, I guess that was my punishment. We’re even now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben chuckled. “Hah, yeah, I guess, but I feel like this is too light of a punishment for something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey raised her eyebrows “Seriously? Are you going to join me in bed or leave? We have work tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stood there watching Rey in awe as she was ready to continue her slumber. “Umm…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey groaned “Get in here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben had no objections and climbed underneath the blanket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is strange right? We have only kissed and now I’m in her bed. We aren’t even friends and she just let me in her bed. What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey turned to face him. “If you get hot you can just remove your sweatpants. Don’t want you to boil to death here.” </span>
  <em>
    <span> Or maybe I do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben mumbled “Yeah, it’s pretty warm” And he removed his sweatpants. Luckily he was wearing boxers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that they slept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The next morning...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I don't know how to write smut. Just use your imagination ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something heavy was on her. Rey felt a hand around her waist. His chest was leaning on her. His face in her neck. It was so warm. Rey couldn’t sleep if it was so warm. She slowly reached for her phone to see that it was 6 AM. Only 3 hours ago Ben had knocked on her door. Which meant she had slept 5 hours total. That wasn’t enough. She tried to push Ben off of her. He is massive and heavy, yet she kept nudging him. He finally moved on his back, but pulled her with him. Like that they switched roles. As cute as it was, she didn’t know him like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re co-workers, he hates me, I hate him. He wanted to take advantage of me and made me feel worthless. So why am I in his arms right now. Why do I feel safe? Why do I feel loved?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last thought jerked her completely awake. She can’t sleep anymore. But he won’t let go. Ben is strong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, hey, Ben, could you maybe let me go? I have to pee. Real bad. If you won’t let me go, I  will pee on you.” Rey whispered in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben just mumbled “Pee on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey groaned, but well there are other ways to wake someone up. She slid her hand down to his boxers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I do it? Ah, how can he be mad at me for that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started stroking him through the boxer and he mumbled something. Rey then grabbed a little stronger and felt his full girth and length. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah, he is big.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And like that Ben was awake. He immediately let go of Rey and looked down at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? What time is it?” Ben scrambled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t stop but giggle. “Sorry, you just wouldn’t let me go and you are too warm, so I can’t sleep like that, though it was lovely. It’s 6 AM, you can go back to sleep if you want. I might do a little workout.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… And you couldn’t think of other ways to wake me up?” Ben seemed a little pissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried, but this seemed like the most effective way and fun…” Rey bit her lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I kind of want to kiss him right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned a little closer to him, to see his reaction. He didn’t pull away. Actually moved a little closer. Their lips slowly made their way to each other. It was gentle. Just a peck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Ben asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I kind of like it.” Rey swallowed hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was enough said, because Ben pulled Rey on top of him and started their third make out session.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time they were so much closer and the friction became almost unbearable. Rey felt her heat move down there. Hungry for some of that girth and length. Ben was feeling something too. His dick knew what it wanted and that was right on top of him. Ben grabbed Rey’s ass as a way to her reaction. She just moaned a little against his lips. With that his hand made its way to her panties. She was soaked and it definitely wasn’t pee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, Rey, how are you so wet?” Ben broke their kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled. “I touched your dick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we really going to do this now?” Ben asked for reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I won’t be needing my workout.” Rey bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled off her pyjama pants and panties. Ben couldn’t believe his eyes. Rey also stripped off her shirt. She was now completely naked in front of Ben. The only thing he could do was lick his lips. Rey quickly attacked him to take his shirt and boxers, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>why was he still clothed</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Skin on skin felt so much better as they kissed more. Pulling each other closer and hands everywhere grabbing everything, like they couldn’t get enough. Rey’s hand moved down to his shaft and she started stroking slightly. Ben needed to get Rey ready for him, he knew his size would be too much for some. He poked his finger in her entrance and started moving in and out slowly. Rey moaned in his mouth a little and started using more force as she now was giving him a handjob. Ben was rock solid now and took Rey’s hand away. If she continued, he wouldn’t make it. Ben now added a second finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Ben.” Rey moaned a little. Ben couldn’t believe how amazing it was to hear her say his name like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey put her hand on his cock “I want you… inside of me.” she whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are sure you’re ready?” Ben whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled. “Geez… Still so cocky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just making sure.” Ben smiled against her lips and shifted his position, so that his dick was at her entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t take it anymore “Ben…please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all he needed to hear and slowly he pushed his length in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, she’s tight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey felt her cunt stretching to meet his size and she couldn’t help but moan. She pulled Ben down to meet her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This definitely wasn’t the way I expected to start the morning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He filled her up fully and Rey squeaked. She feels like she might explode, but in a good way. He started to rock slowly, moving in and out, his lips still on hers. Rey grabbed his hair, it was so soft and she couldn’t just let go. Ben’s lips made its way to her neck, then her collarbone and then her left boob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben… I’m, I’m close.” She said out of breath. “Are you close?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his head and his big hands were now exploring her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her hips closer, pushing himself even deeper. “Yes, I’m close.” He huffed. “Damn, Rey you feel so good…” He pressed his lips hers again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their bodies moved in sync, like they were made for each other. “I can feel that you’re close. Come on my cock now and then I’ll come inside you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was seeing stars, she moaned into his mouth and came all over him. That set him over the edge and spilled into her. Their bodies felt boneless and Ben collapsed next to Rey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like bliss. All they wanted to do now was fall asleep in each other's arms, but it was 7 AM and work was starting soon. As COO and CEO they both couldn’t not show up. They took a shower together, which led to shower sex, because they unlocked this door and couldn’t close it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I survive the work day like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> They ate a quick breakfast. Ben went to his apartment to change clothes and then they shared a ride to work. After morning sex Rey felt that the morning went by in a haze. She doesn’t remember how she dried her hair or made breakfast, but she felt good. Ben made her feel good. She couldn’t stop smiling at him in the car. He even took her hand and kissed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We um… probably shouldn’t tell anyone just yet. Because it just happened and yeah...” Rey hesitantly turned to Ben.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I agree. We could talk about it later at dinner tonight? We could order takeout to the apartment.” Ben squeezed her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled “Yeah, I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed before leaving the car. If someone asked why they arrived together, then well they are neighbors after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t keep her focus. They were at a meeting and she had to listen, but couldn’t help glancing at Ben, who also could stop looking at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s pretty obvious to everyone at this point right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She squeezed her thighs together, because she wanted more and tried to survive this meeting without thinking about licking Ben’s abs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose hurried over to Rey’s office after the meeting “Omg, you guys might as well had sex on that table at the meeting. You two just couldn’t keep your eyes off of each other.” Rose giggled. “When did you two have sex already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Excuse me, I don’t have to share every detail of my sex life with you! Okay I kinda do. But you could really tell?” Rey bit on her pen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you guys were like two lovesick teenagers. It wasn’t so suspicious about you, but Ben, that guy is always super serious, today he was smirking and had to ask the presenter to repeat their questions, because he was clearly staring at you!” Rose was making wild gestures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… I don’t know, but it just happened and now I’m not sure how I feel about him. I mean he hated me for the past year, insulted me so many times, it’s not like I can forget all that and believe he is a whole new person, just because we had sex. This can’t be anything serious right?” Rey was now pacing in her office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose rolled her eyes. “Yeah, he hasn’t made it easy for you. It was just a few weeks ago, when we had that wine night and you cried on my shoulder about how terrible he was to you… But it’s not impossible that love could make him more tolerable.” Rose hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey almost choked. “Love? We made out and had sex twice. I don’t think that qualifies as love.” Rey laughed in panic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because he hasn’t met the right woman, yet.” Rose gave Rey the side eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we don’t have feelings like that. We were both just tipsy and stressed or something I don’t know. I was just mad at Poe for ditching me like that and thought about breaking up with him, so I needed to let out that frustration… Although we didn’t have sex last night, we did it this morning.” Rey flinched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose was shaking her head and crossed her arms. “So, you were sober?! Wow, I don’t even understand this. You need to figure it out though. You’re still co-workers. Also did you tell Poe already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue a big bouquet of flowers was brought to Rey’s office. The note said that they were from Poe and he wanted to take her away for the weekend as an apology. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poe has always been so sweet and attentive. And I cheated on him! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a terrible person.” Rey’s eyes were filled with tears as she sat down on her chair and stared at the beautiful roses on her desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose quickly moved to Rey’s side. “No, you’re not. He hasn’t been here for you. He is a nice guy, yes, but you deserve someone who is actually here and not sending you gifts from afar. What is important, is that you are happy. Are you happy, Rey?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben knocked on the open door. “Um, Rey, can I talk to you?” Ben’s eyes seemed to be so soft and worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded to Rose and she quickly looked at the roses on her desk and panicked. “Oh, I can’t believe Hux would send me flowers, when all we did was make out last night. It was our first time though, he seems so nice, maybe he’s the one” Rose glanced at Ben and Rey and tried to sell her performance before she hurried out of the office with the roses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben closed the door and made his way to Rey and stood in front of her, not sure what to do next. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He seemed distressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, everything is just peachy–” Rey tried her best to smile “– no of course not. Everything is a mess!” She started crying hard and leaned down her desk. Ben quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I have tried to be so strong this entire year so I wouldn't cry in front of Ben and show him that I am not weak, yet here I am in his arms bawling my eyes out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me anything… If you want. And take the day off.” Ben tried to be soothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a terrible person. I do stupid things. Why am I like this?” Rey sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a terrible person. Why are you saying this? What happened?... Do you regret what we did?” Rey could hear the hurt in Ben’s voice in the last sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just need to figure out some things… and then I can let you know.” Rey got the words barely out, hoping that would ease him, but he only tensed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stood up and straightened his suit. He cleared his throat. “Yes, I understand. Take your time. Give my greetings to Poe.” With that he left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was baffled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? That’s what he got out of this. That ignorant asshole. He never actually listens and cares. Only cares about himself and what is beneficial for him. Of course he would like it if I ditched Poe and he would get me under his control. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey was sure her emotions were getting the best of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should take the day off. With Poe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dialed Poe and stormed out of her office, just in time, so Ben would hear her say “Hey, Poe, I’m coming over to Resistance Inc so we could grab lunch. I’ve missed you so much and can’t wait any longer to kiss your face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around to look through Ben’s office door and looked right at him while still on the phone. “Oh, I’ll be taking the day off then. Hope you’ll manage. Don’t call if you need anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Ben was baffled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course she would play me like that. Her first year is coming to an end tomorrow. She is no longer untouchable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He started his presentation for the board meeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey didn’t actually meet with Poe. She wanted to, but Poe said he was out of town again, without telling her in the first place. Rey snapped at that and just said “I think we should break up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Rey stared at her reflection on the front door of the Star Apartments building. She left her </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect boyfriend, slept with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> boss and is pretty sure he will get her fired. So much had changed within one year. She didn’t recognize herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I finally did something reckless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>At least she had Palpatine’s fortune, but it still didn’t feel hers. She could just escape to one of his estates and start a new life in another city. Or go back to London. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t belong here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Currently aka one year anniversary…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey’s arms were crossed. She tried to listen to Ben in the board meeting, just in case if she could object to anything, but she couldn’t help but ponder or care at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t my dream job, I didn’t want this in the first place. All I wanted to do was prove myself. I think I did that. I showed myself and everyone that I can be successful at this and I should be proud. I don’t care if Palpatine wanted me to continue his legacy. He should have been there for me, but he wasn’t so I should just leave, take his money, sell his estates, buy new ones for myself and do whatever. Do what makes me happy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The last thought made her smile. She patiently waited for Ben to finish, which took him long enough. Then everyone turned to Rey, waiting for her defense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled and stood up. “It has been a challenging year for me and I am grateful for this opportunity. I learned a lot and will forever cherish it. But as Mr. Solo pointed out, I’m not the right person for this job and I think Armitage Hux should take my place. Hux helped me through this process and deserves it so much more than I do. It has been lovely to work with you all, so I am a bit sad to leave, but I wish you all the best and I’m handing in my resignation.” Rey smiled triumphantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am so relieved and happy. Didn’t know this job took so much out of me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked at her in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did she just resign? Voluntarily? I should be happy, but…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded and left the room to clean up her office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose, I’m sorry to say this, but I quit.” Rey gave her a little smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You let Ben win?” Rose stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I let myself win. This job made me miserable. You’re right, I should be happy. That’s what’s important, right? But I also want to apologize for taking you away from Hux now.” Rey bit her lip. “You can stay in the city if you want, I’ll leave you the apartment. I’m not sure where I’ll go, yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re right. You deserve to be happy and it’s not like you actually need this job or any job.” Rose chuckled. “But yeah, I think I’ll stay in the city. I really feel like there could be more with Hux, but who knows. We’ll see. But now let’s go home and celebrate!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey laughed and left the First Order Enterprises behind her. Though she still owns 45% of the company’s shares...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Again one year later…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Rey wanted to get away and gain a new perspective. </span><em><span>What to do with my life?</span></em><span> She travelled through Europe, making new friends and seeing new places. When she left FOE, it was all over the news. Luckily, Europeans didn’t really care about her. Although a lot of people asked about her experience and how she did it all, which gave her the idea to write about it. </span><em><span>Why not?</span></em> <em><span>Wouldn’t it be interesting to read how a young graduate inherited a big fortune and became a COO overnight.</span></em> <em><span>About my struggles and insights while working for a big company like FOE.</span></em><span> So for one year she travelled and wrote her book. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she mentioned on her social media that she was thinking about publishing a book about her experiences, Resistance Inc was the first to reach out. They owned a publishing house and were extremely excited about her story, so naturally Rey chose them. Also maybe because she wanted to make Ben mad. While what she had with Ben had been strange and short, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. How he had felt naked on top of her. But it would have been a complicated relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Rey was back in the city. Rose had stayed in the city for the year, while occasionally flying out to meet Rey in a new country. She and Hux were still happily dating. Rey hired Rose as her assistant again, so the two of them walked into Resistance Inc headquarters. Compared to First Order Enterprises, it was so much lighter, the colours, the space and decorations were like a breath of fresh air, while FOE’s was a lot darker, with a pinch of red. Leia Organa-Solo had requested to meet her in person for the book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The book was titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Life Inherited</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because that’s how it felt like for Rey. She didn’t choose what she got, she just got it and had to live with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Rey, my dear! It is so lovely to finally meet you.” Leia clapped her hands together and looked at Rey with such adoration in her eyes as she and Rose entered her office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m a huge fan, Mrs. Organa-Solo. I’m so glad you reached out to me.” Rey was beaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, call me Leia. Reading your book I see you might have some PTSD when it comes to the Solo name.” Leia chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had written about Ben, not mentioning his name, but it’s pretty clear who she was talking about. She didn’t mention that one night and morning they shared though. But the thought made her blush now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I love what you wrote. You really said it straight-forward what it’s like to be in a position like that and going from a poor foster kid to a millionaire overnight, oh and your tips for others. I love it! You also managed not to spill anything on First Order Enterprises. I was hoping to get some insight on their dealings.” Leia chuckled. “Of course I’m kidding. I know my son is keeping everything in order. We will do some editing, but looking at how good the book already is, I think we could see it published by the end of next month.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so soon? That’s great! Thank you so much for everything.” Rey squeezed Rose’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I also have another proposition for you. If you are interested of course.” Leia was now so much more serious. It felt like the atmosphere in the room had shifted. “I don’t want to drag you into this, but I really don’t know what else to do. I am worried about Ben. He has always been stubborn and short-tempered, but very determined. He wanted to make his grandfather proud with his job at First Order Enterprises, but it seems about a year ago, he became very destructive. I want no ill will for my son, although he is my biggest competitor. But he seems to be trying to expand FOE to the size it’s not made for. You know competition is healthy in the open market, but he is putting smaller companies out of business and I’m getting worried that he is overdoing it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I haven’t really followed First Order’s business for the last year. Yes, there were expansion plans, but they weren’t anything too major. At least not in a ‘putting companies out of business’ way. But what could I do about it?” Rey furrowed her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you worked with him for a year. Maybe you know something or could reach out to him as an old colleague. I’d just like to know what he is up to, that’s all. I tried to reach him myself.” Leia’s eyes were filled with sadness. That made Rey’s stomach twist.</span>
  <em>
    <span> But what could I do about it? I walked away from it. Don’t think it’s best to put myself where I don’t belong. But I wish someone was ever so worried about me that they would go to these lengths.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do, but I cannot guarantee anything.” Rey gave Leia a sad smile. Rose glanced at Rey in confusion and mouthed “What are you doing?”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you so much, my dear. I’ll be forever in your debt. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to reach out.” Leia sighed in relief and that warm look in her eyes as if Rey was the brightest star in the universe, just made Rey melt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t let her down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey paced around in her apartment. “I don’t know, how should I reach out? What if he ignores me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose sat on the couch and rolled her eyes. “I don’t think this is a good idea. He made you miserable and you’re finally free and happy, but ready to jump back into his arms?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not jumping into anything. I want to help Leia and other poor companies that might be at risk. Ben needs to be taken down a notch. Hmm… I got it! I will talk to him about my book! He should know by now that I am writing about everything and I could just meet with him to discuss what I am mentioning about FOE and him, sort of like trying to get an agreement that I am allowed to publish the book. Maybe they’ll find something that insults them or I revealed too much and they might want to sue. That’s honestly something to look out for.” Rey rubbed the back of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I guess. It’s not like I can stop you if you put your mind to anything.” Rose chuckled. “I can ask Hux if he knows anything about his schedule, so you could call him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey ran up to Rose and hugged her. “That would be so great, thank you. Besides it’s not like I want to do this, it’s just I never had a parent who cared about my wellbeing so much and seeing how much Leia cares, I just don’t want their relationship to be strained.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose almost got teary eyed. “Aw, why didn’t you say that in the first place? Oh sweetie, you know I love you and I will always care about you. Your heart is too good and pure for this world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey chuckled. “I love you too. You do know you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend in the whole world, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose rolled her eyes. “Duh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The next day…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, so Ben has meetings all morning, but he has two hours free during lunchtime, so you can call him then.” Rose knocked on Rey’s bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey yawned, while still in bed. Since she doesn’t have any real responsibilities right now, she enjoys every morning in bed as long as possible. “Great, thanks. Tell Hux we’ll take him out when he’s free.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose exclaimed. “Deal! Also let’s invite Finn! I haven’t seen him in so long. Maybe you two will hit it off in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span> way.” Rose wiggled her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Finn? No way! I thought he was gay.” Rey laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s not. He broke up with his long-time girlfriend like a month ago. Also when was the last you got the edge off? You’re lacking some vitamin dick.” Rose exaggerated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t remind me about the last time. I can’t believe I’m meeting up with him.” Rey sighed and flopped back onto her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’ll relive that night or morning or whenever that was. Anyways I gotta go take care of some stuff.” Rose waved goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey questioned. “What stuff? I haven’t told you to do anything?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s Rey. I’m so glad you picked up. It’s been awhile. I’d actually like to meet up with you.” Rey tried to sound enthusiastic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um hello. You’d like to meet up? For what?” Ben sat at his office and was still suspicious, when he saw that Rey was calling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey said cheerfully. “To catch up! Haven’t seen you in a year. I’m sure a lot has happened. What? I thought you missed me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you miss me?... Really to catch up? To talk about the weather? What’s the catch?” Ben snapped back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey said, defeated. “Fine, you caught me. As you might know I am writing a book and it involves my position as COO. I’d like to go over a few things and make sure that what I’m writing doesn’t offend you or the First Order Enterprises, I don’t want any trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I guess I could go over that. Why don’t you just send over the book and I’ll let you know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey almost shouted. “No! I think it’s better and faster if we did it in person. Are you free tonight after work? I could come over to your place, if you’re still at Star Apartments.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be home by 5.” Ben sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I’ll see you then!” Rey smiled nervously and hung up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Going over to his place is a great idea, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The evening…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>Like Ben said, he was home at 5 PM sharp. Rey gave him a few minutes to settle in before knocking on his door. Ben opened the door after a minute and Rey wasn’t ready for that. He was standing at the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel over his hips. He was still wet from the shower. He also looked more shredded than she remembered him. Rey had to stop herself from drooling. <em> Damn he looks like a snack. No stop it. He is the enemy, don’t forget your mission. </em> Rey straightened up and held her head, while clutching her laptop to her chest and walked in. She had also thought about trying to look nice. She wore her cute silk pale pink pyjama set and a silk robe. It doesn’t sound like much, but she thought that she'd show him that she didn’t care enough about this to look super put together, but also then she didn’t wear any underwear in hopes to weaken him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for agreeing to this. I promise it won’t take too long. Also sorry it seems I interrupted your shower.” Rey bit her lip, while settling down on his couch, feeling at home. <em> There is always something so familiar about him that I feel too comfortable even. That’s weird, right? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll just go and get dressed.” It was clear that he was annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take him long when he sat a meter away from Rey on the couch. He was wearing the same sweatpants he had worn when he slept over at Rey’s and a tight black t-shirt, so you’d still see his muscles.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you can begin.” Ben said impatient while leaning back on the couch and resting both of his arms on the back of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t lie when I said I wanted to catch up. How have you been?” Rey flashed him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think this is necessary.” Ben huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I have been great, thanks for asking. I travelled around Europe, wrote a book and finally sold most of Palpatine’s estates. It’s really not easy to sell mansions.” Rey exaggerated.</p><p> </p><p>“You sold the estates he left for you?!” Ben said surprised, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I don’t like to be in the same space, where he lived. Which is why I’m also putting my apartment here on sale, so if you know anyone who might be interested, let me know.” Rey gave him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked down and took a second to answer. For some reason it always comforted him, the fact that Rey might be next door. But now she is telling him that she is leaving. For good.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll let you know then.” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“So what have you been up to? Please.” Rey gave him the puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing much, work mostly. Expanding the First Order Enterprises doesn’t leave much time for anything else.” His eyes finally met Rey’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I suppose.” Rey gave him a sad smile. <em> I kind of feel bad for him. Nothing else in his life, but the company. That has to be lonely. </em>“So I read that FOE is expanding pretty fast and becoming even bigger than the initial plans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I saw room for growth and took it.” Ben said intently.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be expanding even more? I mean vast growth isn’t always the best option. Might spend all of your resources.” Rey shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, yes, you became such an expert in business within a year.” Ben chuckled a bit sarcastically. “But you wanted to talk about your book.” He gave her a stern answer and Rey didn’t want to push him any further. <em> I am not getting anything out of him this way. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes, so I wrote a book titled <em> Life Inherited </em> and it’s mainly about how things changed for me overnight, how I dealt with the COO position and what I learned during that year. I tried to keep as much as I could under wraps about FOE’s dealings and any colleagues, but there are some mentions that I’d like for you to look over.” Rey opened up her laptop and scooted closer to Ben to place the laptop on his lap. She made sure to get just close enough to make him a bit uncomfortable and then she scrolled for a bit for the right paragraph. “There! When you finish this page, let me know. Is it okay if I go get some water in the kitchen?” She stared at him waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Ben cleared his throat. “Sure. The glasses are in the cabinet above the sink.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey jumped up from the couch, she wanted him to see her leave. At least she hoped that he looked after her.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later she came back and a little too enthusiastically sat close to him. She brought her knees to chest and leaned a little bit on Ben. <em> I mean we have been naked together. Shouldn’t be that weird for him. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ben stared at her. She could feel his gaze, but she pretended to read.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah it’s vague enough. I’m surprised you didn’t reveal any of our secrets.” Ben tried to scoot a little bit further from her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey moved even closer to him. “Oh, please. Who do you think I am? I was still the COO of First Order Enterprises, the fastest growing company endangering many to go out of business.” Rey laughed. “But honestly I took my position seriously and I respect the company. Besides this book is about big changes and working as a leader. Not about a company that two friends created and gave to their grandchildren and how the grandchildren went from hating each other to sleeping together.” Rey rolled her eyes and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“What would have you written about the grandchildren?” Ben asked warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… First there was a boy, let’s name him Tom, who became the CEO after his grandfather passed. Rest in peace. Then the COO passed away of old age and gave his position to his secret granddaughter, let’s call her May. May was a foster child, so it was a shock to her that she had a wealthy grandpa, who passed his belongings to her, but he never reached out to her or cared about her, when he was alive. May then decided to take on this new challenge and see where life takes her. But it was scary, because she was young and had no knowledge about the business. She hoped that the CEO would be a great ally, but she was disappointed. Tom would only tear her down and try to get her fired, she would go home and cry almost every night.” Rey replayed the story in her head. She became overwhelmed. <em> I was so unhappy. Why did I come back here? </em>She could feel her eyes becoming wet, but continued. “May knew Tom hated him, she may have even known the reasons, but it still hurt. She tried so hard to prove herself to everyone that she was more than a nobody, she wasn’t worthless, like she was made to feel. Even though Tom was cruel to her, she could never bring herself to truly hate him. There was just something about him and how he was so passionate about his work, that it even inspired her. Well, then there was Tom’s birthday party and May was invited to her surprise. She enjoyed the party with her friends and maybe drank a little too much and thought about doing something a little stupid. Like putting crab cakes in Tom’s bed as revenge. She couldn’t go fully through with it and she was also caught in the act, so she tried to find a way out, but somehow she couldn’t just leave Tom. Like she said before, there was something about him that made May forget every terrible thing he had said to her.” Rey heard Ben gulp. “And then they kissed for a while. It was magical. Then they kissed again and May left the party, because she was tired. Tom woke her up in the middle of the night, because he found the crab cakes. As an apology Rey invited him to stay over. When she woke he was cuddling her, which was nice but too warm. She had difficulty waking him up, then they had sex twice. Went to work, glancing at each other like teenagers in love. May was confused as she didn’t understand what it all was. Was it just a hookup or something more? Well, Tom and May had a misunderstanding and it all went downhill from there. May was really upset, plotted revenge, but it fell through. May is not very good at revenge. So she decided to leave behind everything that made her unhappy and travel the world, while she couldn’t stop thinking about Tom no matter how hard she tried. Hmm… Oh and Tom worked even harder at the company. The end.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey looked at Ben, a tear was rolling down her cheek and she gave him a sad little smile. Ben looked hurt. His eyes were sad and defeated. But to her surprise he put the laptop on the coffee table and hugged her. He held her tight, one hand on her back and the other behind her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Ben whispered. “I never meant to hurt you like that. I was too in my head and only cared about getting rid of you, because I wanted full control of the company.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, what a great apology.” Rey rolled her eyes and laughed a little.</p><p> </p><p>“You should hate me, even now. I don’t deserve your forgiveness or acceptance of this situation.” Ben pulled away looking Rey in the eyes. “But I am truly sorry. I am a terrible person. You deserve so much better.” Ben wiped away her tears. “There is something about you too, I couldn’t put my finger on it, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. It felt like a sick dream of mine, when I found you sitting on my bed at my birthday. And when you kissed me…” </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s eyes were so soft, his one hand was now on her waist and the other cupping her cheek. Both of them kept looking each other in the eyes and then at the lips, because they both wanted it. Rey cupped Ben’s cheek and that was all he needed when he pressed his lips gently on hers. He pulled her closer and she happily moved, almost sitting in his lap. They parted lips and their tongues met. Suddenly they felt hungry and were almost devouring each other. Rey pushed Ben to the backrest and straddled him, she slid off her silk robe and pulled off her shirt. Ben stared at her bare chest in awe. He gently placed his hands on her boobs and his thumbs rubbed her nipples. Rey gave out a little moan. She grabbed his hair and pulled his lips to hers once more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. That same evening...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past year she couldn’t even flirt with another guy, although she met many good looking men on her travels, who would have enjoyed her company. Ben had ruined her for everyone else. That quick fuck in the morning had been great for relieving any tension they had been feeling, but what they did in the shower… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their first time Rey was so much more comfortable with him. Like their relationship was rebooted and memory deleted, so she pulled him into the shower with her. Ben was just so much more delicious when he was slippery and wet, hair clinging to his forehead, water running down his nose. She looked up at him and couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, while she cupped his cheek once again with her one hand. In that moment she <em> almost </em> felt that she could have it all. Something warm bloomed in her chest. <em> Poe never made me feel this way. </em>And all Ben did was stand under the shower and look at Rey. Ben smiled and pulled Rey closer by the waist and they kissed. It was soft and gentle. They weren’t hungry anymore. But they had feelings they wanted to explore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben slipped his hand over her body until it made its way to her folds, where he stroked her slowly. But soon after he slipped his two fingers in and Rey gasped against his lips. Rey now moved her hand down to his dick, where she started stroking and felt how in seconds he was hard again. She was so proud that she could affect him just like that and broke the kiss to smile at him. There were no words needed, they understood each other fine. Ben picked her up, hands on her ass, and she locked her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her again. She could feel his cock against her entrance, so she helped find his way in with her one hand. She was glad that the tiles under their feet in the shower were not very slippery, but she knew Ben wouldn’t drop her either way. Rey hadn’t felt so safe anywhere in a long time, definitely didn’t expect to feel safe in Ben’s strong arms. Something about how he rocked into her felt so much more tender and sensual, like it wasn’t just physical, but emotional, mental sex. For Rey it was showing him that she trusted him enough to keep her from falling and hurting herself. She was bare in his arms. For Ben it was showing her that he can be trusted and won’t let her fall. They were both panting and came real soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Replaying those moments in her head she realized maybe this would make her happy. That’s what she wanted after all, <em> to be happy. </em><em>But how can someone who made me so upset and hurt, suddenly be the source of my happiness? </em>Rey pulled away reluctantly. Ben searched her eyes and all he found was despair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Ben quietly whispered, looking confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this?” Rey nervously bit her lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know… But I like it.” Ben lowly chuckled and Rey rolled her eyes holding back her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I can emotionally deal with us doing this and then going back to ignoring or hating each other. I don’t want to.” Rey was now again on the verge of crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben stroked her cheek and leaned his forehead on hers. “We don’t have to. I wouldn’t want anyone else in my arms but you, Rey. I’m so sorry I made you feel like nothing, because you’re not nothing. Not to me. I should have made an effort to get to know you and not be so mean to you for not knowing what you were doing. How could have you known? It took me years to prepare for my position. But if you’d have me, I’d like to try with you. I’d like to show you that you mean everything to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geez… What a speech. We don’t even know each other that much and suddenly I’m everything to you.” Rey chuckled, still keeping close to him. “But yes, I’d like to try it with you too.” She landed little kisses all over his face and smiled at him. <em> I don’t know why, but he just makes me happy. </em> There was another tender kiss and then Rey realized her chest is bare, she is sitting on his lap while he is hard and still fully clothed, his big hands holding her body. <em> This just won’t do. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started desperately moving her hips in his lap and peeling his clothes off. Ben chuckled “Eager, aren’t you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well yes, we have wasted almost two years being in our heads about each other, so yeah I’m a little bit frustrated and would prefer if we were naked and you were in me.” Rey snapped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say no more.” Ben quickly helped her and picked her up to take her to his bedroom. The very same bed where Rey once laid crab cakes as a present for him. The very same bedroom where they shared their first kiss. He sat down on the edge of the bed, Rey still clinging to him, still making out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was your first impression of me?” Rey broke the kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, she’s cute.” Ben huffed. <em> Stop talking and let me kiss you, woman. </em>Ben moved his lips down to her neck, wanting to mark her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, hah. I thought you were a murderer.” Rey chuckled. Ben pulled away to look at her. His face was an actual question mark. “A <em> handsome </em> murderer.” Rey laughed. “You just looked so intense and brooding. You had a permanent scowl on your face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad I didn’t murder you then. Or maybe this was all an elaborate plan.” Ben joked. Rey couldn’t help but laugh and continued to smack her lips on his again, while running her hands through his hair. His hands running down her back and waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben pulled away. “You’re done with questions now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey nodded and bit her lip. He moved his one hand down to her hips and lower and then found that she was so wet <em> for him, </em>when he slipped his finger inside Rey threw her head back, closed her eyes and gasped. His hands were quite big, so one finger could do a lot. Ben started smooching her neck and moved down to the collarbone until his lips and tongue were on her right boob. Foreplay didn’t last long though. They had wasted too much time already.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>